1000 Miles
by Crashxin2xMe
Summary: song fic, based on A THOUSAND MILES : fluffy, but a good kind of fluff. its just full of winter fluff! like snow, anyway, better than summary .. i promise!


IF I COULD FALL INTO THE SKY

-----------------------------------------------------------

Rated K, its just fluffy! lol This is a song fic for A THOUSAND MILES!!

No, I don't own House, but I do love him to death. (People call me Dr. Cameron because I'm so bad about him! haha)

Hope you like, I live off of reviews!! D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison Cameron was walking home from PPTH on a December afternoon; Cuddy had decided to let House's team off early ... due to House's foul mood and the team's lack of cases. The sky began to turn grey and white fluffy snow began to fall. It touched her hand and she though of how soothing the cold snow felt against her skin.

"His pain must be back." she thought ... "no, it IS back." A tear welled up in her eyes. She quickly wiped it away, and continued on her way home.

** Makin' my way down town, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound**

** Starin' blankly ahead, just makin' my way, makin' away through the **

** crowd ... **

She looked up at the grey clouds in the sky and thought of how well the stone-looking clouds related to House's stone cold heart. "I'll thaw it out someday." she thought. The she chuckled to herself. Funny thought ... thawing out hearts. "His heart has lost all ability to love, how sorrowful. He just needs somebody to be there. Why won't he let me be there ?!"

Cameron's thoughts were bouncing around in her head. After a moment, her thoughts flowed back to an event that occurred earlier that day.

_"Write me a prescription."_

_"No!"_

_"Aww. Please" he joked. _

_"House... you really need to lay off the pills! You're going to kill yourself."_

_"So what?"_

_"So...I'm not going to help you ruin you life!"_

_"Too late." he said as he hobbled out of the room._

_Cuddy had heard everything. She approached Cameron._

_"You care."_

_"Yeah ..." _

_"WELL STOP! YOU DONT LOVE ME OKAY?" House had come back because he left his jacket. "You could never love a bastard like me."_

_"You're not totally helpless."_

_"Stop trying to fix me!"_

_"I lo ... " Cameron began, but was cut off when House grabbed his thigh and let out an agonizing groan. _

_Cameron winced for him, "Are you.." _

_She was cut off once again, "Cameron, leave me be! You can't fix me! Get it through your head! Hellooo ... is this thing on? You don't love me!!" _

_Cameron began to tear up. "You're right." She gave up, "I hate you!" _

_"Okay, that's enough. Both of you ... afternoon off. Please; go and let the step and smoke out. I want this fixed when you come back tomorrow!" Cuddy ordered. _

_"Okay, MOM!" House ridiculed as he left the room. _

** 'Cause I need you, and I'll miss you **

** and now I wonder ... **

Cameron continued her walk, even as the snow began to fall heavily. Sounds were muted around her, so she began to hum.

** If I could fall, Into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by?**

** 'Cause you know I would walk a thousand miles, **

** If I could just see you ... tonight ... **

_**House is walking down the Street **_

The white fluffy snow fell on him, magically. The longer House walked through the snow, the more relaxed he became. The muscles and lines sketched into his face relaxed ... almost into a smile.

** Its always times, like these, when **

** I think of you and I wonder if you **

** Ever think of me ... **

House thought back to earlier that day. Maybe it was the cold, or the magical snow that was making him feel this way; but he actually realized and regretted how deeply he had hurt Cameron.

** 'Cause everything's so wrong **

** And I don't belong, Livin' **

** In your precious memory ... **

He secretly screamed at himself ... how could he turn away the on person left loving him? The only person who ever loved him.

** 'Cause I need you, and I'll miss you And now I wonder ... **

** If I could fall, Into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by?**

** 'Cause you know I would walk a thousand miles, **

** If I could just see you ... tonight ... **

_**Allison Cameron Walking **_

She was now headed towards a coffee shop and singing out loud. The snow had always had a whimsical affect on her.

** And I ... I ... don't wanna let you know, **

** I... I... drown in your memories, **

** I ... I ... Don't want to let this go ... **

** I ... I ... don't ... **

Cameron was beginning to approach an intersection.

** Makin' my way down town, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound**

** Starin' blankly ahead, just makin' my way, makin' away through the **

** crowd ... **

** 'Cause I still need you, and I miss you **

** and now I wonder ... **

House began to cross a street and head towards a busy intersection.

** If I could fall, Into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by?**

** 'Cause you know I would walk a thousand miles, **

** If I could just see you ... **

Cameron stepped into the intersection.

About a foot into the intersection, something caught her eye. A big, silver SUV was barreling towards her. She was so terrified that her feet were cemented to the asphalt. "Oh God."

"She began to scream when a hand landed on her shoulder and she was pulled back and thrown into the snow. Her 'savior' landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

** Oh, If I could fall, Into the sky, **

** Do you think time, would pass me by? **

** 'Cause you know I would walk a thousand miles, **

"Thank you" she murmured.

"I'm sorry." the man stated, "for everything."

** If I could just see you ... **

** If I could just hold you ... **

"Oh, House." she whispered and he smiled. And at that moment, their lips collided.

** Tonight ... **

-- xox CrashxIn2xMe --

-- read and review --


End file.
